


Extraordinary

by bananaquit



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, anderperry, cameron is a dick, everyone else is supportive tho, this is my first work for this fandom pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/pseuds/bananaquit
Summary: “Everyone dies in the end, dummy. The point is that they sucked the marrow out of life while they were here. That their verses were the most beautifully written of all.”





	Extraordinary

"See? _See?_ I _told_ you they were inverts." Cameron's finger prodded into Knox's chest as he whispered quietly and angrily. The two were the last to exit the cave, trailing behind the other boys as they made their way through the woods back towards Welton.

"What's it matter? It's love, Cameron! That's poetry. That's why we're here." Knox replied as he sauntered leisurely along.

"But it's wrong!"

"So is being out here." Knox shrugged.

The conversation stopped abruptly as a shout rang through the trees and fog. It was Neil's voice, bellowing a loud and unmistakable yawp. Joy exploded from his lungs as he jumped up and down, practically skipping through the woods. His flashlight cast whirling beams of light on the scenery around him as he leaped and twirled, leaves crunching loudly under his shoes with every footfall. Proclamations of love spilled from his lips and filled the night air. They'd been waiting to escape for a long time. Now that he'd finally broken the news to the other poets, they could be free.

Todd stifled a laugh as he walked alongside his boyfriend (he still wondered how Neil had managed to throw out the word so casually during the meeting, looping an arm around his shoulder). Todd couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he listened to each over-the-top, cliche declaration of how very much in love Neil was. Neil was just so… _Neil._ He was as passionate and dramatic as ever, his lively energy seeming to illuminate the forest far more than his flickering flashlight. Then again, he was an actor, so it was hardly a surprise. Neil always had such excitement for living, for loving, for being. It was adorable.

As Welton’s silhouette materialized at the edge of the trees, Todd’s happiness turned to apprehension. “Neil…” he warned, his tone half exasperated and half amused. “You can’t just-”

Neil, who had bounced along ahead of him a little, turned back to face him. “What? I can’t tell everybody how amazing you are?” he teased, walking backwards with a spring in his step and swinging the flashlight towards Todd.

Todd squinted against the light in his face. “Just cut it out, alright?”

In response, Neil ran forward and stopped in front of Todd, preventing him from going any further. He got down on one knee and took one of Todd’s hands in his. “I’ll shout it to the clouds, my love, for I want the world to know…” He paused dramatically. “You are my darling Juliet, and I am your fair Romeo.” He kissed the back of Todd’s hand before standing up, not releasing his grip.

“Get a room!” Charlie’s voice echoed through the trees, but Neil ignored it as he trotted along with Todd’s hand in his and a knowing smirk adorning his visage. The smile was back on Todd’s face, and that was all that mattered.

“And that was improv!” Neil declared, a flashlight beam catching the twinkle in his eyes.

Todd only gave an amused huff. “That’s a terrible love story.” he murmured.

“Romeo and Juliet? You’re talking about the most romantic piece of literature ever written! Have you no respect for Shakespeare?”

Todd tilted his head, shrugging. “But it’s a tragedy. It’s too short, a-and they die in the end.”

“Everyone dies in the end, dummy. The point is that they sucked the marrow out of life while they were here. That their verses were the most beautifully written of all.”

Todd’s only reply was a snicker.

“There’s a romantic in you somewhere, Todd. Embrace it. Maybe if you stopped focusing on making your verse long and safe and boring, you could make it _extraordinary_.”

Todd squeezed his hand. “I think this is extraordinary enough for me.”

Neil shook his head. “When will you learn?” he muttered teasingly. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Todd’s lips.

Todd simply smiled.


End file.
